The missing lion cub
by Feliciaanimal19
Summary: In this story Big time rush and James girlfriend Felicia are going to south Amierca so that big time rush can do a concert and so that Felicia can get her show on the Amazon rainforest episode done. Felicia is an wildlife filmmaker who is also James girlfriend. In this episode Felicia, Kendall and Logan have to go to the market to get some supplies for their trip to South America.


The missing lion cub

In this episode Felicia tells James and Carlos to watch over Linda and the van when her and Kendall and logan go into the market to get some supplies for their travels but in one night Linda was missing and it was up to James and Carlos to find Linda before Felicia does.

One day Felicia and big time rush are heading to South America so that Felicia can do an espisode on the animals that live in the amazon rain forests and big time rush can get to their next caoart but before they went to stopped at an near by forest that is right near a small town so Kendall parted the van into the forest. " Hey rest stop everyone out"Kendall shouted before anyone can get out Linda Felicia's lion cub and best friend was playing with James shoes and James was getting very annoryed. " Linda can I please have my shoes back please" Said James when he said that Linda Growled at him " FELICIA can you please tell Linda to let go of my shoes because I know that she will listen to you said James. When James was calling Felicia she came running in then she grad linda and told her that she cant play with other people's stuff After that. After everyone was out of the van. Kendall realized that he need to go to the market to pick up a couple of things and he need two people to help. So Felicia and Logan was the ones that were going " I know you guys don't like her but can you please watch her for me and maybe at long the way you guys can bond" Said Felicia "NO WAY FELICIA Said James and Carlos at the same time " All she does is case trouble for all of us" carlos complian "do you know how many times I have to tell her to stay away from my shoes and she does not listen and there is no way I am sharing a room with that wild animal and why cant you take her with you said James. " Because it is not normal for a person walking into a store with a baby lion cub in her bag Felicia pointed out. " She has a point" Said carlos " Fine we will watch her but when you come back can we have a night with just the two of us asked james as he kissed Felicia on the cheek. " Will see how you trut Linda than we can talk about going on a date said Felicia "FELICIA COME ON WE CAN NOT WAIT ANY LONG" Kendall shouted "OK coming serousy guys I am counting on you Said Felicia as she told her head throughs James and Carlos. As Felicia got into the AV Kendall doved all the way into the town that was near by. " huh fanilly a night to our selfs said Carlos as James and carlos were walking back into the van Linda was at the door with a bowl in her mouth. " What do you want linda" Said James being annoryed. " James I think she is hungry" asked Carlos " Will there is leftover beef jiffy that she can have that I do not eat anyway said James. " No we are not feeding that to her she could get sick and then Felicia will kill us" said Carlos " ok than can you feed her outside because I am really tried right now and I just want to go to sleep said James as he walked up the stairs to the sleeping area. As James lefted Carlos did not feed her outside he feed her in the kictern but when Carlos entered the Van he forgot to lock the door. So after Carlos feed Linda he said good night to Linda and then he went to the sleeping area to go to sleep. When the guys were sleeping Linda was making a huge mess she was being so loud that it woke up carlos When he went down stairs the van was destroyed and it was all Linda's fault. "LINDA GET YOUR LITTLE LION CUB DOWN HERE THIS MOMENT" then nothing happen so Carlos tried calling her name like 10 times and still no awsner and then carlos went all over the van to look for linda abut then he notice the front door was open so Carlos ran steight to James room "JAMES James wake up have you see linda I can not find her any where and I think that she is gone" Carlos shouted as he scremmed the door opened. " are you sure she's gone have you checked Felicia's room. Asked James. " Yes I looked all over the van locating Felicia's room said Carlos " Ok fine let me look for her said james as he was getting out of the bed. "LINDA LINDA COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE" James shouted " Your right carlos shes not here said James and then he had a picture of in his head of what would look like if Felicia came back if she found out her lion cub is missing "AH AH OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO FIND THAT LION CUB BEFORE Felicia breaks up with me James shouted at Carlos they looked all over the van but then James looked at the front door and it was open " You iolted you let the door open no worry she missing we have to find her and soon snouted at carlos but then James cell phone started to ring and it was Felicia " Hey Babe whats up" said James " oh nothing I just want to see how it is going with you guys and linda getting alone and I would like to see her can you please but her on the phone please asked Felicia. James was scared when he heard that Felicia wanted to speak to her " Umm she is not here right now she is in the bathroom" James lied " oh okay I will check in with you guys later okay bye Felicia said as she hanged up the carlos we have to go into the forest to look for Linda said James " okay James we have to do everything that we can to get this lion cub before no matter what trouble awaits us in these woods said Carlos. Then they start to ran steight into the forest to look for Linda. " we have to find linda soon or Felicia is going to break up with me" James cried " Don't worry james we will find her I porimse you" Said Carlos trying to calm his best friend down


End file.
